


Conjoined

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ha un attacco di panico quando non trova Hannibal al suo fianco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjoined

**Author's Note:**

> 07\. Fai felice qualcuno per un istante: scrivi una storia breve (flashfic), o disegna uno schizzo! Tema libero!

“Hannibal?”  
Lo chiama prima di aprire gli occhi, nota la sua assenza prima di essere sveglio, prima di prendere coscienza.  
“Hannibal?”  
Tasta il materasso alla sua sinistra, lo trova freddo – può percepire tracce di caldo, ma sono rimasugli, briciole insufficienti. Si mette seduto, apre gli occhi e si guarda attorno, e la stanza ha improvvisamente perso colore, l’aria è diventata di ghiaccio. Hannibal non c’è e potrebbe non esserci da ore.  
“Han-”  
Gli si blocca la voce in gola, catturata dai ragni. Si piega su se stesso, mentre le onde lo sommergono e il fiato si fa corto; non sa respirare sott’acqua, i polmoni si riempiono di mercurio. Hannibal non c’è e forse non ci sarà mai più.  
Vivono assieme da un anno, tre mesi, tredici giorni; condividono il letto da cinque mesi, ventitré giorni. Ma ora Hannibal non c’è e non riesce a pensare ad altro che alla sua assenza così pesante che ora gli è attorno al collo, bruciando segni sulla sua pelle. Sa che è esistito, non ha avuto allucinazioni per tutto questo tempo, ma adesso sa che ha consciamente scelto di andarsene, di abbandonarlo. Sente lo stomaco ingarbugliarsi su se stesso, la camera attorno a lui gli si sta stringendo addosso. Si stringe le braccia attorno al corpo per essere sicuro di non scomparire a propria volta, anche se forse sarebbe la soluzione migliore. Potrebbe disintegrarsi in bollicine che poi scoppierebbero nell’aria, senza lasciare ricordi. La spina dorsale si sta staccando, le braccia si stanno aprendo perché le ossa possano abbandonarlo.  
“Will?”  
La voce di Hannibal è una campana di Notre Dame accanto all’orecchio. Alza la testa così velocemente che gli fa male. Hannibal è in piedi davanti alla porta, gli si avvicina a grandi passi. “Will, cos’è successo? Hai avuto un incubo?” gli domanda col viso contratto dalla preoccupazione. Will gli stringe il collo con così tanta forza che lo sente gemere. Quando cerca di tirarsi su Will gli rimane attaccato, e ora gli circonda la vita con le gambe. Hannibal gli accarezza piano la testa, la schiena. Profuma di erba appena tagliata, di freddo invernale, di luce pallida e sottile; Will pensa che vorrebbe dirglielo (perché, poi?) ma ha ancora la voce incastrata.  
“Mi sono svegliato presto e ho pensato di andare a fare la spesa. Non credevo avrei sortito quest’effetto, ti chiedo perdono.”  
Inala profondamente l’odore di Hannibal e si rende conto che riesce di nuovo a respirare, ma non lascia andare la presa.  
“Ho comprato due cosce d’agnello per il pranzo,” pronuncia dopo una manciata di secondi silenziosi. “Pensi di aver voglia di aiutarmi?”  
Will annuisce contro la curva del suo collo, e allarga abbastanza le braccia e le gambe perché riesca a sedersi sul letto. Hannibal gli si siede accanto, gli stringe la mano.  
“Siamo uniti fino a questo punto.”  
Will gli si arrampica di nuovo addosso, perché è troppo che non sente il suo battito cardiaco; avrà tempo di vergognarsene più tardi.


End file.
